Many conventional vehicles are powered by an internal combustion engine. Examples of such vehicles include automobiles, trucks, buses, off-road vehicles, boats, personal watercrafts, recreational vehicles, and aircrafts. Such internal combustion engines are typically positioned in a vehicle's engine compartment. Heat and noise generated by internal combustion engines can radiate outside the engine compartment and affect other components of the vehicle or passengers seated in the vehicle. Engine compartments can be equipped with materials or elements designed to absorb noise or deflect heat generated by the engine. For example, a vehicle compartment can include acoustic insulating material that absorbs noises generated by the engine to provide a quieter environment in and around the vehicle. Engine compartments can also be equipped with heat baffles that are positioned to deflect heat away from the passenger compartment to provide a more comfortable environment in the passenger compartment.